heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2003-06-03. I need your imput A.S.A.P.!!!!, by Cool
Cool, 03/06/2003 9:46 AM :Hey everyone, this is the big cheeze of Arnold's Room, and I am makin this post cause I need some help. With the recent buzz of saving Hey Arnold!, I have taken it apon myself to create another website here on MSN Groups and make a Save Hey Arnold Page. The Mission: to pick one day out of July or August where fans all over the world write into Nick so they get flooded with thousands of letters in one day. I need input from you people. What would be a good day to pick? It needs to be far away enought so people her about it, but not as close if school is starting to a couple days. Maybe sometime in mid August... I also need a creative name. the "Save Hey Arnold" website sounds a bit drappy. Remember the foucus is choose on day out of the whole year to wrtie into Nick, and if this is a big success, there could be an annual "Save Hey Arnold Day". HA! 4 ever! -Stephen : ---- Arnoldlvr23, 06/06/2003 2:00 AM :Hey! :I think picking a day for Hey Arnold fans to all write in is a really good idea. But just like you said its sort of impossible for EVERY fan to write in one single day. Heres my suggestion: :Pick one day a week for fans to write in, I think Thursday is a good day considering its the middle of the week so most people wont have plans preventing them from writting, Plus thats Hey Arnolds day on Nickelodeon for the Nicktoon summer beach house. It will be easier for fans to remember to send letters if its going all day on T.V. This way... Nickelodeon will get bombarded by letters EVERY week instead of just once. BUT I think it would also be good to pick ONE particular day to really give it all they got...and the fans that will only write once can send it on that day. For example the last day of July. Its also a Thursday. Saying everyone agrees...fans will know to send a letter every thursday, and they'll know its most important to at least get one out on July 31st. (just saying thats the date everyone agrees on) :One problem that im really stumped on that maybe someone has a solution to... I would say more than half of Hey Arnold fans dont even realise any of this is going on. I didnt until a few days ago, and i only found out because i was searching the net for Arnold merchandise and i came across it. Everyone that ive told so far (online and offline) Were completely surprised. They had no idea it was cancelled or the movie wasnt coming out. Thankfully now they've joined the fight. We somehow need to find a way to spread the word. I was seriously considering making flyers and putting them on peoples cars in parking lots. One of my friends suggested that we should ask Nickelodeon in our letters to put and article about it in Nick Magazine. I think thats a good idea. We should make sure to add that in our letters. Any one elses have any suggestions on how to tell the world? I cant think of any :( :One more thing. The Jungle movie is only in script form hanging out around Nickelodeon right? I was thinking, If we cant get them to make it into a movie (which will be hell on earth) Maybe we could at least get them to make it into a book so we can read it instead. What do you guys think? :Reply! ---- Michelle, 07/06/2003 8:47 PM :I alredy started a site about sending the letters to nick and stuff like that, please enter at: :http://groups.msn.com/ThenationalweekendofHa/_whatsnew.msnw :Please enter and you can discuss this there, just a suggestion :Love :Michelle : ---- Mic_Mic_Clone, 10/06/2003 1:40 PM :I really like this idea I wrote this letter to Nick. Saying how I loved the show and everything. I 'll write every Thrusday. I like the idea you have though. :I'm thinking maybe anyone who writes fanfiction on ff.net can spread this word. A lot of HA readers will write letters. I'll put this in my fanfiction. :Another thing is I think we sould talk to the Unofficial Hey Arnold site leader. We need a major HA site besides this one to talk about writing on Thrusday any ideas anyone? :We also need to get in ocntact with every HA MSN group and spread this word. :NO HA FAN SHALL NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS MISSION. :ahem....... sorry..... :See Ya! :^_~ :Mic Mic